Les mécaniques du coeur
by mimine20
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS concernant principalement le couple Hiruma Mamori. J'espère que cela vous plaira!
1. S'il te plaît Mamori

**Je me suis toujours demandé comment cela se faisait qu'Hiruma et Mamori étaient dans la même université. Donc, voilà. j'espère que cela va vous plaire. J'espère juste qu'Hiruma n'est pas trop OOC.**

**Oh, et je précise tout de suite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ce qui m'attriste profondément! :)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Mamori et Hiruma étaient à l'université de Saikyoudai. Mamori était devenu la manager de l'équipe de football américain alors qu'Hiruma était devenu, bien entendu le capitaine.

Mamori avait toujours autant de travail mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver du temps pour aller voir les autres membres des deimon devil bats. C'est ainsi qu'en ce début d'après-midi, Mamori était parti rejoindre tout le monde dans un café.

Quand ils la virent arriver, ils coururent tous la voir. Elle avait tellement changé, maintenant qu'elle avait les cheveux longs. Ils avait décidé de se voir car Sena devait bientôt partir pour les États-Unis et donc, ils voulaient se réunir une dernière fois avant son départ.

Mamori en les voyant ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kurita n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours autant d'appétit. Mais elle parvenait à le voir de temps en temps dans les matchs qui opposaient leurs universités. Musashi avait toujours une tête de punk mais avait encore pris du muscle. Mais, les plus jeunes de l'équipe étaient ceux qui avaient le plus changé. Ils étaient devenus plus mature, plus grands, surtout Sena, qui ressemblait presque à un homme désormais.

Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était là même qu'avant. Komusubi était toujours le rival des frères haha, Monta criait toujours à tout va _« Max ! »_ et Sena et Suzuna se tenaient timidement l'un à côté de l'autre. Et, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils tournaient vivement la tête sur le côté. Mamori était heureuse d'être avec tout le monde. Rien n'avait changé. Et puis, elle trouvait que Suzuna et Sena étaient trop mignons à se tourner autour de cette façon. Mais, elle aurait souhaité que l'ancien capitaine se joigne à eux.

_« Je suis désolée, mais vous le connaissez, il n'aime pas trop les rassemblements comme ça et puis, il a beaucoup de travail...,_ dit-elle quand Kurita, au bout d'un moment lui demanda pourquoi Hiruma n'était pas venu...

_- You-nii aurait pu venir j'aurais bien aimé le voir_, dit Suzuna une moue déçue sur le visage.

_- Je sais, mais tu sais, il travaille beaucoup pour qu'on gagne le Rice bowl cette année..._, sourit Mamori. Cela la faisait toujours rire de voir que Suzuna considérait Hiruma comme son grand frère et que, étonnamment, celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Franchement Mamori-chan, je comprends pas pourquoi tu es partie dans la même université que lui, s'exclama soudain Monta.

_- Oh, ça, c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé, _dit-elle en souriant.

_Flash Back_

_« Hiruma, non, c'est non._

_- Tu sais que je pourrais utiliser mon carnet de menaces pour que tu acceptes, ricana-t-il »._

_ Mamori soupira. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre à celle-là. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas menacé avec son carnet de menaces pour la forcer à faire quelque chose ?_

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as rien contre moi dans ce carnet, sauf des choses sans importance. De plus, tu ne peux plus me menacer concernant Sena puisque celui-ci est le capitaine de l'équipe._

_- Certes, fichue manager, mais tu sais tout comme moi que je suis capable de lui faire vivre un vrai cauchemar._

_- D'abord, combien de fois, faut-il que je te dise que je ne suis plus manager ? Ensuite, je te rappelle que Sena est maintenant en deuxième année et il est suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul._

_- Oh. Vraiment ? La fichue manager ne compte plus jouer les mères poules avec le pauvre petit nabot ?_

_- Tu as tout compris ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille à Saikyoudai ?_

_- C'est facile, c'est une très bonne université et puis moi j'y vais et que je veux gagner le Rice bowl et que pour cela j'ai besoin de toi fichue manager._

_- Peut être, mais moi je ne veux pas aller à Saikyoudai ! répondit-elle butée._

_- Oh, c'est vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu as déposé un dossier pour cette université ? S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_ Et zut. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait demandé tous les lieux où elle avait fait un dossier. Franchement, ce type était sans gêne. __Maintenant, elle était vraiment en colère après lui. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à Saikyoudai alors qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire un mot gentil !_

_« Hiruma-kun, tu ne manques vraiment pas de culot. D'abord tu te permets de te renseigner sur les universités à qui j'ai fait des demandes et en plus tu me demandes d'aller dans celle que tu veux. Et bien, je te réitère ma réponse. J'ai dit __**NON**__ ! »_

_Après lui avoir hurlé la fin de sa réponse, s'attirant ainsi les regards des gens autour d'eux, elle se détourna de lui et commença à partir quand elle se figea sur place en entendant Hiruma parler._

_« S'il te plaît Mamori, tu veux bien venir avec moi à Saikyoudai ? »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_« __**QUOI**__ ?_ s'exclamèrent en chœur les deimon devil bats.

_- You-nii t'a vraiment dit ça ? Que c'est beau l'amour_, s'exclama Suzuna des étoiles dans les yeux.

_- NON ! Je l'en empêcherai MAX !_ pleura Monta

-_ Arrêtez vos bêtises. Si j'ai accepté c'est uniquement parce que je me suis dit que je pourrais utiliser cela contre lui si jamais il devenait trop casse-pied par la suite. Vous imaginez : Hiruma, le démon craint par tout le monde, a presque supplié sa manager de venir à Saikyoudai pour l'aider à gagner le Rice bowl_, s'exclama Mamori avec un regard de démon.

- _Mamori nee-chan est devenue comme Hiruma-san »_ s'attrista Sena.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes de cette histoire. Puis continuèrent leur après-midi tranquillement. Mais, vers 15h, Mamori reçut un appel téléphonique.

_« __T'es où fichue manager, j'ai besoin de toi pour visionner les derniers matchs et les analyser je te rappelle alors tu ramènes tes fesses maintenant !_ hurla Hiruma dans l'oreille de Mamori

_- C'est bon, j'arrive_, soupira-t-elle puis elle raccrocha.

_- Jamais de repos pour les braves hein_, rigola Musashi.

_- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point »_ sourit Mamori

Mamori, après avoir salué tout le monde, se mit en route pour retrouver Hiruma. À peine cinq minutes après être partie, elle se mit à rêvasser tout en marchant. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit aux autres. C'est vrai, la perspective de pouvoir faire du chantage à Hiruma avait été, au départ, assez alléchante. Mais, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté, loin de là. La vraie raison était que...

_« Tu foutais quoi fichue manager_, entendit-elle dans son dos.

-_ J'étais avec les devils bats. Tu sais, la réunion à laquelle tu devais assister et que tu as décliné à la dernière minute._

_- Revoir tous ces fichus nabots, non merci. Ils doivent toujours être aussi chiants._

_- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça,_ sourit-elle. _Mais, je pense que tu aurais aimé, tu aurais encore pu embêter Kurita sur le nombre de choux qu'il a mangé, sur le fait que Musashi ressemble de plus en plus à un vieux selon tes propos, tu aurais aussi pu te moquer des frères ha-ha, bah... d'être les frères ha-ha, mais aussi de Monta et de son côté singe ainsi que de Sena et Suzuna qui n'arrivent toujours pas à se dire qu'ils s'aiment._

_- Pffff... Ces mômes sont incapables de se débrouiller tout seul. Peut être que je devrais m'en mêler, _s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Mamori ne répondit rien. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle connaissait Hiruma maintenant. Quand il disait ce genre de choses, c'est qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Elle continua donc d'avancer, lui à ses côtés. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Ils marchaient silencieusement jusqu'au moment où Mamori rompe le silence.

_« Tu ne tiens même pas à savoir de quoi on a parlé ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- …

_- C'est étonnant venant de la part du plus grand maître chanteur que je connaisse. Mais tu as raison, cela ne t'intéressera pas_, s'exclama-t-elle en continuant son chemin comme si de rien était. Elle fit quelques mètres avant qu'il ne réagisse.

_- Alors ?_

_- Tiens, ça t'intéresse finalement ? _Le taquina-t-elle.

_- Fichue manager..._

_- On a parlé de comment tout le monde se portait, du prochain séjour de Sena aux États-Unis ainsi que de toi._

_- Comment ça moi ? _Demanda-t-il suspicieux

- _J'ai raconté le moment où tu m'as finalement convaincu d'aller à Saikyoudai._

_- Oh ? Vraiment ?_ Ricana-t-il. _Et tu leur a dit quoi exactement ?_

_- Que tu m'avais demandé comme une grande personne en me disant ''s'il te plaît Mamori''._

_- Oh, c'est tout ?_ Continua-t-il avec son regard taquin. _Donc tu ne leur a pas vraiment dit comment je t'avais convaincu._

_- Si, mais seulement une partie, _sourit-elle.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que Mamori se rendit compte que leurs pas les avaient menés dans un parc, pas très loin du lycée de Deimon, là où elle avait finalement accepté de partir à Saikyoudai. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers Hiruma qu'elle embrassa.

_- Tu as raison Youchi. Mais tu imagines si quelqu'un savait que le grand Hiruma Youchi, le démon craint par tous était amoureux de sa manager, ta réputation en aurait pris un coup, non ? _Le taquina-t-elle.

- _Mais qui a dit que j'étais amoureux, fichue Mamori ?_ Lui demanda-t-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Youchi »._

Et elle repartit tout doucement, attendant que Youchi la suive. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise, cela se voyait dans ses yeux et c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais, il avait raison sur une chose. Elle n'avait pas tout dit aux autres devil bats. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il le lui demande si gentiment avait aidé sa décision. Mais elle n'irait jamais avoué que si elle avait finalement accepté d'aller à Saikyoudai, c'est surtout à cause des baisers de Youchi...

* * *

**Voilà, laissez moi des review s'il vous plaît pour m'aider à m'améliorer!**


	2. Ne jamais pactiser avec un démon

**Coucou, me voilà avec un nouveau one-shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'ai réussi à respecter le caractère des personnages. En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire. Mais, je plains la pauvre Mamori qui n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec son cher capitaine.**

* * *

Mamori et Hiruma étaient tous les deux dans le local du club. Elle était en train de balayer tandis que lui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Tout autour d'eux n'était que silence. C'était un de ces moments qu'ils appréciaient, un moment du quotidien qui n'étaient qu'à eux, sans aucun membre de l'équipe pour faire du bruit et détruire cette sérénité à laquelle ils étaient parvenus.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, Mamori était nerveuse. Elle gardait toujours le silence et balayait comme à son habitude. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser différentes pensées la submerger, la rendant extrêmement nerveuse.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fichue manager ? »_

Mamori sursauta. Elle était surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait un problème ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? En même temps, puisque c'était lui qui abordait le sujet, peut être qu'elle pourrait le lui demander... Reste à savoir s'il accepterait.

_« En fait, j'aurais un truc à te demander..._

_- Si ça concerne les tactiques pour le prochain match, tu peux...,_ commença-t-il.

_- Peux-tu être mon petit ami s'il te plaît ?_ Hurla-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

_- ... »_.

Alors là, Hiruma était vraiment sous le choc. Il était rare que les gens parviennent à le surprendre notamment la fichue manager qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais là, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Comment ça son petit ami ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à cette fichue manager ?

_« Dis donc, fichue manager, manger trop de choux à la crème t'a grillé le cerveau_, ricana-t-il.

-_ Je me suis mal exprimée. En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu te fasses passer pour mon petit ami auprès de mes parents..._, s'exclama-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-_ Pardon ?_ Là, ce n'était pas possible. Soit elle lui faisait un gag, soit il s'était entraîné trop durement et c'était évanoui et il devait être en train de rêver. C'était, après tout, l'explication la plus logique.

- _Bah, depuis quelques temps, ma mère n'arrête pas de me présenter des garçons. Elle dit qu'elle veut que je me trouve quelqu'un de bien... Et, comme je ne suis pas spécialement intéressée et que je voudrais avoir la paix, j'ai fait croire à ma mère que j'avais un petit ami. Mais... j'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être tenace. Ce qui fait que maintenant, elle souhaite le rencontrer._

_- …_

_- Hiruma-kun ?_

Hiruma ne parvenait pas à répondre. Il regardait la manager les yeux ronds. Et soudain, sous le regard agacé de Mamori, il explosa de rire. Et plus Mamori s'énervait après lui pour qu'il arrête de se moquer d'elle, plus il rigolait. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de totale hilarité, Hiruma parvint à se calmer.

_« Donc, pour résumer, tu as besoin de faire croire à tes parents que tu as un petit ami, c'est ça ?_

_- C'est ça. Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- _Pourquoi tu me le demandes et pourquoi pas à un autre de l'équipe ?_

_- J'y ai pensé. Mais le problème est que mes parents connaissent Sena, ils savent que je le considère comme un petit frère. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à Monta, il va se faire tout un cinéma. Ensuite, Kurita risque de faire peur à mes parents vu tout ce qu'il mange. Ne parlons même pas de Komosubi qui sera incapable de prononcer une phrase. En plus, si j'amène Musashi, ma mère va faire une crise cardiaque en voyant sa crête. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à Taki, parce que bah... c'est Taki_, dit-elle en soupirant._ Ensuite, je ne peux pas demander à Yukimitsu, il est trop timide et ma mère n'y croira pas une seconde. Ishimaru lui est trop effacé, donc mes parents vont l'oublier et cela ne va pas changer mon problème. De plus, si je demande à Satake ou à Yamaoka, ils vont croire comme Monta, que cela peut aller plus loin... Donc, en résumé, la seule personne qui peut le faire, c'est toi... »_

Tout le long du monologue de Mamori, Hiruma n'avait rien dit. Mais, il devait reconnaître que ses arguments se tenaient. Toutefois, il se sentait quelque peu vexé qu'elle est pensée vraiment à tout le monde avant de penser à lui.

_« Hum. En gros, tu as besoin de moi. Mais, moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans cette histoire?_

_- Faire une bonne action une fois dans ta vie ?_ Risqua-t-elle. Mais, en voyant Hiruma hausser les sourcils, elle soupira. _Bon d'accord, si tu m'aides, tu pourras toujours me faire chanter avec toute cette histoire._

_- Oh, mais je n'ai même pas besoin de cela puisque j'ai déjà tout enregistré_, ricana-t-il.

-_ Pardon ? T'es en train de me dire que tu enregistres toutes nos conversations en espérant pouvoir un jour me faire chanter avec cela ? Hiruma-kun, tu devrais avoir honte de toi. En plus, tu me connais, je ne cède jamais au chantage._ Elle était vraiment furieuse après lui. Mais ce qui lui dit ensuite, la stupéfia.

-_ Justement, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te faire chanter. Trouve autre chose si tu veux mon aide._ Elle était ébahie. Il l'étonnerait toujours. En quelques minutes à peine, il avait analysé la situation pour la retourner à son avantage. Mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour qu'il accepte. Et, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête allait beaucoup lui coûter...

-_ Si tu m'aides auprès de mes parents et que tu es suffisamment convainquant pour qu'ils me fichent la paix, je te devrais un service que tu pourras utiliser au moment que tu voudras et pour ce que tu veux, du moment que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me force à faire du mal à quelqu'un. Alors, tu acceptes ? »_

Mamori attendait la réponse d'Hiruma. Elle ne savait pas s'il accepterait. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui permettre de lui obéir docilement et de ne jamais le contredire concernant son comportement avec l'équipe quand même ! Hiruma quant à lui était étonné. Cela faisait déjà deux fois en moins de dix minutes que cette fichue manager le surprenait. Et, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Peut être qu'il allait accepter finalement...

_« Donc, si j'accepte de t'aider, combien de temps je dois faire semblant d'être ton petit ami ?_

_- Bah, juste pour le repas avec mes parents._

_- Sauf que tu penses réellement que tes parents ne vont pas chercher à se renseigner auprès de tes amis, notamment le nabot pour savoir si c'est vrai ?_

_- …,_ Mamori n'avait pas pensé à cela. Hiruma quant à lui, commençait à sérieusement s'amuser. Et l'idée de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec l'ange de Deimon était une idée pour le moins alléchante, surtout lorsqu'on regardait la dite personne.

-_ Donc, si je t'aide, cela veut dire qu'il faut qu'on fasse semblant aussi au lycée. Ce qui veut dire que tu me devras plus qu'un service puisqu'on va probablement devoir faire croire cela à tes parents et à tes amis qu'on sort ensemble pendant un bon moment si tu veux avoir la paix. Alors... es-tu prête à passer un pacte avec un démon ? »_

Hiruma ricana. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle dirait non. Après tout, elle pouvait toujours trouver une autre solution ou alors elle devrait supporter tous les garçons que sa mère allait lui présenter. Toutefois, cette idée le dérangeait. Peut être qu'il allait se renseigner sur eux et leur faire du chantage pour qu'ils laissent tranquille la fichue manager. Bien évidemment, s'il voulait faire cela c'était uniquement pour qu'elle se concentre sur son travail de manager et non pour une autre quelconque autre raison comme par exemple la garder pour lui tout seul... Hiruma se mit une claque mentalement ce qui lui permit de se reconcentrer sur Mamori au moment où celle-ci répondait.

« J'accepte ! »

Pardon ? Mais cette fille était complètement folle ou totalement naïve. Comment elle pouvait accepter de passer un pacte avec le démon personnifié. En plus, elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur. De son côté, Mamori ne comprenait pas elle-même pour quelle raison elle avait accepté. Elle pouvait probablement trouver une autre solution. Mais l'idée de former un couple avec Hiruma, même si c'était un faux couple, paraissait alléchante. À cette pensée, elle se gifla mentalement. Soudain, Mamori fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Hiruma bouger.

Tout doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, Hiruma se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Mamori. Celle-ci craintive devant le sourire démoniaque si caractéristique d'Hiruma recula. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, Mamori buta contre quelque chose.

Elle venait de se retrouver acculée contre le mur avec un prince des Enfers devant elle. D'un seul coup, elle regrettait d'avoir voulu passer un marché avec le diable en personne mais maintenant il était trop tard. Toutefois, lorsque Hiruma repris la parole, Mamori fut étonnée.

_«Donc, puisque tu as accepté, cela veut désormais dire que nous sortons ensemble. Et par conséquent, j'ai le droit de faire ça quand je veux!_

_- De quoi tu parl... »_

Mais Mamori n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva collée à Hiruma qui l'embrassait. Et soudain, le cerveau de Mamori se déconnecta. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni qui elle était. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle venait de pactiser avec un véritable démon. Mais, finalement, cela ne la dérangeait pas de se brûler les ailes.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité, comme si aucun des deux ne voulait se détacher de l'autre et mettre fin à ce moment magique. toutefois, finalement, Hiruma y mit fin. Puis avant un grand sourire de démon, il se recula légèrement de Mamori qui se retrouva complètement déboussolée. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquiver un quelconque mouvement, elle le vit faire volte face, marcher vers la sortie mais, avant de passer la porte, il se retourna et lui dit :

_« Finalement, je sens que ça va me plaire de jouer au petit ami ! »_

* * *

**Voilà, j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez penser. Bonne journée!**


End file.
